My Family
by RisemRanger21
Summary: My very first fanfic! I set this story in the POV of Sango's demon cat, Kilala /Yes, I know her name is actually Kirara...but this is mah story, dammit! XD/. Her observations on a night full of surprises; I hope you enjoy, and make sure you review!


My Family…

It's night. The wind howls its lamentations to the waning moon. My paws make no noise as I walk across the clearing my companions and I have chosen to sleep in. My ears prick as I hear my master call out my name, her voice weak with sleep.

"Kilala?...Kilala!" I hear the distress in her voice, and I purr reassuringly; I don't like being away from her either. With a sigh I trod quickly to her, making sure I don't step on any of my friends who slumber beneath me. My master smiles as I approach, her eyes hazy and unfocused. I lie down beside her, my tails wrapping around her body to keep her warm.

"Kilala, get some sleep. Inuyasha…said we're moving at a…fast pace tomorrow, and I don't want you tired. Good…night…" I purr warmly as she nods off to sleep. Obediently I lay my head on my front paws, my ears pricked for any sudden sounds. My eyes scan the tree line, searching for any and all danger. As I begin to nod off, a twig snaps. My eyes snap open zoom in on my target, a dark shape silhouetted against a nearby tree. The fur on my neck bristles and I show my fangs threateningly. As the shape takes a step toward us I growl, making it halt.

"Rrrr…"

"Kilala? Is that you?" My growl cuts off immediately. I know this human! As she steps quietly into the clearing I blink at her curiously; where had she been? She smiles softly and kneels next to me, scratching behind my ears. I purr, my eyes closing in pleasure.

"I'm sorry I startled you Kilala. I just got back from my Era; I hadn't realized how late it was until I climbed out of the Bone Eaters Well. Go back to sleep." I growl softly, showing her I understand. As she gets up and moves to the edge of the clearing I lay my head back down, keeping one eye on her as she unfolds one of her sleeping contraptions. Just as she's about to nod off, I smell a familiar scent, strong from just having woke up. He moves silently from where he'd been sitting against a tree. I shake my head, confused; aren't humans supposed to sleep at night? But I forget…he is not a human. Leader moves as gracefully as I do over the ground, making almost no noise. His red robe billows around him, and as he moves past me I reach my paw out and swipe at him, yowling quietly. His white ears swivel towards me and he turns, amber eyes glowing in the dark.

"Be quiet Kilala!" He snaps. My eyes narrow playfully and I expose my fangs, growling.

"Rrrrarr! Rrr…" His eyes harden.

"Kilala." My growls die away as I look at him, and slowly I dip my head in acknowledgement, giving him the respect he deserves. He has rightfully earned the title Leader, many times over. He nods his approval, and then turns to stare at the human priestess, his back to me. There's no denying the feelings Leader has for Priestess…as I watch he visibly relaxes, and I can smell the excitement of her return seeping from him. With an effortless bound he sails through the air, landing lightly at Priestess's side. My ears prick up as I hear him whisper softly,

"…Kagome? Are you awake?"

"Uhh!...No, I'm not." Priestess moans, snuggling deeper into her sleeping nest. I hear Leader chuckle softly, then a gasp from Priestess as he scoops her into his arms. My eyes soften as I watch Priestess hide her face against his shoulder with embarrassment; they were meant for one another, although they do not realize it yet. Their love burns like the fire of a thousand suns.

"Inuyasha! Put me down; it's late and we both need sleep. You'll wake Miroku and Sango!"

"Feh. The demon slayer is fast asleep…I won't bother her. Miroku either." He tightens his grip on her, making her squeak with surprise.

"Inuyasha, I need to…"

"Sleep, I know; but you don't have to do it…alone." Priestess's breath catches, and she looks up at Leader wordlessly as he leaps up into the tree she had lain beneath before. I watch silently as he leans against it, cradling Priestess in his lap.

"Inuyasha…"

"What's the matter?" So, he had picked up the note of anguish in her voice as well. I lift my head, watching as Priestess lifts herself up with her arms, still cradled in Leaders embrace.

"Why? Why do you do this to me?" She whispers, tears in her voice.

"Kagome…"

"You do things like this to me, and then run off to Kikyo whenever her soul collectors come and fetch you. I can't…I don't want to do this." She looks up at Leader, his face hidden from my view.

"You can't have both." My heart swells with sympathy as I watch her eyes overflow with tears. The only thing I disagree on with Leader; the Ancient Priestess he so wretchedly follows after. It pains me to see young Priestess suffer so.

"Kagome…I care for you. More than you could even imagine. I have never felt so strongly for someone as I do for you. Not even with Kikyo." My eyes grow wide with astonishment. Where did that come from? I hear Priestess gasp with shock.

"Inuyasha…what?..."

"Kikyo came and saw me while you were away." I growl softly as I see Priestess's eyes fill with pain. I remember that night…Ancient Priestess had appeared with the wind, demanding to speak with Leader. Together they vanished, and only at daybreak did Leader return, eyes distant and far away. He had said little since then, only speaking to snap at Master and talk softly with Tunnel Hand. I watch as Leader pulls her back against his chest, his hands stroking her hair.

"Please don't get upset Kagome! I was saying that because I…"

"Because you chose Kikyo…I understand Inuyasha; you don't have to explain."

"Kagome!..."

"No Inuyasha; please, don't." I cock my head to the side, watching as Priestess clumsily climbs out of Leaders lap. Leader reaches out to her earnestly, worry for her in his eyes.

"Kagome, please…"

"Kilala. Kilala! Get up here…please." The sorrow in her voice is so great that I rise obediently, careful not to wake Master. Moving quickly I take a running leap into the air, the fire I use to fly with erupting around my paws and the tips of my tails. I rise to meet Priestess, who jumps quickly onto my back. A whine escapes my throat; why must they fight? Priestess strokes my head, but still I whine. She cannot see! No one but I can truly see the love Leader has for Priestess.

"Go Kilala. Bring me to the Bone Eaters Well; I'm going home." My eyes narrow in surprise and I growl stubbornly, shaking my head. I don't want her to leave; she just got here!

"Kilala; I'm begging you. If you want, we can walk instead of fly…that way we'll be hidden from any late night demons." I still don't want her to leave but her voice cracks with her grief, so I nod reluctantly and glide to the ground, landing lightly on my paws. As Priestess climbs off my back I look to the tree where Leader rests. He stares down at us, his eyes hidden by his hair, his fist clenched. I purr softly, and then pad to where Priestess waits at the edge of the clearing. As we turn to leave, Leader appears in front of us. Priestess's eyes harden slightly, irritation flaring.

"Inuyasha, let me go home; I'm tired of staying here when you go off all the…"

"I chose you." I hear a gasp and look up at Priestess, her eyes wide with shock. With a sigh I sink to the ground, my head on my paws. Leader shoots a grateful glance my way, and I give the tiniest of nods.

"Inuyasha…I don't understand. What…?" Suddenly Leader's arms are around Priestess, holding her against his chest.

"When I went off with Kikyo while you were gone, it wasn't to be with her; it was to tell her that I chose you." He pulled away slightly, watching her expression.

"I…I love you Kagome." My ears prick up in surprise; I didn't see that coming! I watch as Priestess turns her head from Leader, and I see tears trickle down her face. From joy or sorrow, I do not know. Leader's eyes darken, clouding with concern.

"Kagome…? Are you ok? Look, I'm sorry I worried you; I swear that…" A finger silenced him as Priestess placed one on his lips. She shook her head slowly.

"Inuyasha, stop." She curled her hand around his cheek and he leaned into it, his amber eyes glowing brightly in the darkness.

"Kagome…"

"You don't have to lie to me Inuyasha; I'm fine, really. I don't hate you…I could never hate you." She shakes her head again, a sad smile on her face.

"Just let me go. Kilala can watch over me and then…" Suddenly, to quick even for my eyes, Leader grabs her around the waist, crushing her against him. She struggles feebly, fighting in vain.

"Inuyasha, stop! Don't make me say it…" she warns. I flinch inside as she says that; I hate it when she "Sits!" Leader. It unnerves me…a word so simple can completely disarm him. This time however, Leader does not back off.

"If I go down, you go down with me." I watch as Priestess struggles, Leader holding her firmly in his grasp. Finally her energy wanes, and reluctantly she leans against him.

"Inuyasha…" she murmurs.

"Why won't you believe me?" Leader asks, his ears flat against his head. Priestess trembles against him, her eyes shut tight. I growl sadly; my heart yearns for her happiness. With a clawed hand he takes her chin, lifting her eyes to his. So fast that Priestess can't see a flash of determination shines in his eyes.

"Inuyasha…I just…"

"You just need to listen to what I'm saying! Damn it Kagome!" Growling angrily, Leader crushes his lips to Priestess's holding her head to his. She struggles feebly for a minute then gives up and molds herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. With a sigh she breaks away, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha…" Tears roll down her cheeks; I can smell the saltiness in the evening air.

"Believe me Kagome, please!" Leader begs, taking hold of her hand.

"Please believe me when I say that you are the only woman who has truly touched my heart; through my stubbornness and jealousy you've stood by me and, through the years, I've grown to love you. Kikyo cannot break our bond…she will not! She can find someone else to drag into hell; my place is here…," Leader's eyes grow unbearably soft, and he leans into Priestess, kissing her forehead.

"…with you."

"Inuyasha…you truly feel this way?" My ears perk up at the hope that's weaving through her voice. Leader chuckles weakly.

"Yes. I truly do." A grunt of surprise escapes me as Priestess grabs his face, bringing it inches away from hers.

"Then prove it." She whispers. A hiss escapes through Leaders lips, and he brings his mouth down to hers, his eyes bright. Soon they break apart…but they do not stop. Leader moves to her neck, nuzzling her affectionately. If I could smile I would; humans are so cute in their ways…how they care for their young, how they show great kindness to their elders…and how they love their chosen others. Priestess giggles, squirming at Leaders touch. Suddenly she cries out in pain, and I jump up in alarm as she drops to her knees.

"My neck!" She whimpers, covering the right side with her hands. I sniff at it cautiously, a small whine escaping my throat. I look up at Leader, expecting to see worry and concern in his eyes…and realize he's smiling! My fur bristles angrily and I growl at him, moving to stand in between him and Priestess. He did this!

"Grrr…" I show my fangs, my eyes narrowed to slits.

"Kilala don't worry; I didn't hurt her…" Leader begins, stretching his hand out pleadingly. I don't play the pity game. I snap at him, taking a step forward. Priestess watches, wide-eyed, as Leader lowers his hand slowly.

"Kilala come on…I would never hurt Kagome!"

"Grrr…" Oh yeah? What was that just now?

"I had to do it; it's in my demon nature…to mark my mate…as my own." That stops my growl immediately; mate? Did Leader just say "my mate?" Oh boy. I look to Priestess, her eyes full of shock, still holding her neck tenderly.

"Inuyasha…you…you…" Looking quickly at me, Leader slips around my side and squats next to Priestess; he leans in slowly, capturing her lips in a kiss. Breaking away from her, he looks into her eyes with a warmth I have yet to see 'til this day.

"I marked you…it's when a demon finds his other half and they fall in love and want to mate; the demon will bite his lover on the neck, leaving a permanent marking." I nod my head at his explanation. Hopefully someday I will find a mate of my own to cherish…but that's a thought for another day. Leader brushes Priestess's hand aside and gently traces the marking on her neck.

"You are forever mine; from now until the end of my days." Priestess nods slowly, her eyes distant and unseeing.

"Inuyasha…what about the age thing? You're a half-demon; I'll be old and gray before you turn twenty." Priestess murmurs. Leader chuckles dryly, and shakes his head.

"Easy. You wish on the Shikon Jewel to become a half-demon." A sharp gasp comes from Priestess, but Leader continues on.

"Any wish that you make on the Jewel will purify it since you're a spiritual priestess; with the Jewel gone forever, we could live together in peace…no more searching, no more Naraku…" With a sigh he pulls Priestess to him, clutching her tightly to his chest.

"No more danger. Just you and me…and maybe a couple pups along the way."

"Inuyasha…" Priestess sighs contentedly, and with a purr of surprise I see her eyes suddenly fill with years of unspoken love. I could yowl with joy right now; she believes him! She really believes him! Taking hold of Leaders hand she pulls him down to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Weaving his arms around her, Leader sits beside her, pulling Priestess into his lap. A smile graces his features, and I start to purr again.

"You will stay with me?...Be with me?" Leader murmurs, placing his head on top of hers.

"…Yes Inuyasha. I will stay." Priestess whispers, curling up against his chest, her hand entwined with his. Leader lets out of small sigh, his eyes shining.

"Kilala." My ears swivel towards my name, and my gaze comes to rest on Leaders face. I cock my head to the side; what does he want? His eyes harden slightly as he addresses me, and I dip my head in respect. Even with his lover at his side, he still feels the need to assert his authority…to prove he is Leader.

"Kilala, go back to Sango…get some rest. I can watch over Kagome now. Rest easy, and be ready to set off in the morning sunrise." I nod silently then heave myself onto my paws, groaning sleepily. With one last quick glance at Leader and his sleeping Priestess, I pad back across the clearing to Master. I make no noise as I position myself around her once again, resting my head beside hers. As I begin to nod off, my eyes drift around the clearing, resting on each of my companions: Master curled beside me; Tunnel Hand not far off, asleep against a tree with his staff in his hand; Shippo, the fox demon cub, curled up in Tunnel Hands lap, fast asleep and snoring; and finally Leader and Priestess, both asleep with smiles on their faces. My heart swells as I watch them all. This is my family; the friends I have sworn to protect until I breathe my last breath. I listen to the lamentations of the wind, my eyes begging to be closed. The last thing I see before I drift into my dreams…the distant moon, shining bright as to illuminate the darkness of my slumber.


End file.
